For My Family (Eng Version)
by CrimsonRedHair
Summary: Tsunayoshi is the son of Taru Giotto—Vongola Primo. He's sent to 400 years later from his era because of his father with the cost of his life with the real Vongola Rings. What if he know that Sawada Tsuki—his adopted brother is chosen to become Vongola Decimo? And how's his reaction when he know that Vongola is become a mafia group?


**For My Family (Eng. Version)**

**.**

Summary : Tsunayoshi is the son of Taru Giotto—Vongola Primo. He's sent to 400 years later from his era because of his father with the cost of his life with the real Vongola Rings. What if he know that Sawada Tsuki—his adopted brother is chosen to become Vongola Decimo? And how's his reaction when he know that Vongola is become a mafia group?

.

Rated : T

Pairing : Undecided (If Yaoi D18, 8059 and 6927 but if you want to straight I want to make 27OC, 8086, 59OC, 18OC, and 69OC vote it ^^)

Genre : Family/Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimed : Katekyo Hitman Reborn (c) Amano Akira

.

Chapter 1, Our Life

.

A little footstep from a brunette boy that running at the corridor is the only sound that heard from the corridor of the mansion. He stop to catch the breath and when he arrived in front of the big door before he push the knob and open the door. He smile when he look at a blonde hair man who sit in his chair in the room.

"Papa, can Tsuna come in?"

The men who heard boy's voice look at him and smile widely. Gestured his hand, to let his son go to him and he hug him immediately, rubbed his brown hair.

"How's your day Tsunayoshi?"

"GREAT! But, Hayato-nii fighting with Ryouhei-nii again, and then Take-nii trying to stop them," sit in his father's lap and tell the story of his siblings, "Lambo is crying when he wake up because of their fight, and Kyouya-nii is angry because something called crowd with herbivore and take a fight too with Mukuro-nii who just teased him."

His father sighed when he heard that story. He didn't know why Hayato and the other can be a similar with their father about attitude and the face like himself too of course.

"You okay right?"

"Yes, but I'm happy that Kyo-nii and Muku-nii want to play with us today," his father smile at him and patted his head, "but why papa can't play with Tsuna again? It's been a while since papa play with Tsuna."

Tsuna pouted cutely but his father just smile, rubbed his head, and hug him tightly.

"Because papa want to finished his job before he can play with Tsuna," his father smile sadly and Tsuna didn't know why his papa gave him that smile, "but after papa's job is finished, he'll played with Tsuna only."

"Promise?!"

"Of course," he kissed his forehead and when he want to tell the other story, the door is opening and a pair of father and son—a magenta hair with a silver hair boy—come to the office.

"Like I said, you must take care or your 'Tsuna-sama', why you can missed him huh?!"

"It's that sword freak fault! He's so annoying!"

A magenta hair male turn to his boss and looking at the brunette kid at his lap.

"Oi Hayato, your 'Tsuna-sama' is in here!" and the silver hair boy who hear his father's voice was snapped and running into the room.

"Tsuna-sama! We're so worried about you even that stupid Kyouya-nii and Mukuro-nii," Tsuna get down from his father's lap and running to Hayato, "they almost destroyed the mansion before my old man stop them. Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry Hayato-nii, I just want to meet papa and I want to tell all of our story today…"

"It's okay Tsuna-sama, want to play again?" Tsuna smile and nodded, before he go he turned back and kissed his father same with Hayato even with the pout and grumble, "okay, by old man, Uncle Giotto!"

"Bye papa, Uncle G!"

Giotto and G just smile and wait until the door was closed. When no one from them want to say something, G sighed and put the paperwork at Giotto's desk.

"It's time Giotto, Tabolt is already waiting for us at his place," G looking at Giotto who just bow his head, "are you sure you want to do this? I never want to leave them you know…"

"I know G, I also didn't want to leave them too," Giotto stroke his temple and sighed again, "but Ricardo… even he's my cousin I can't trusted him. I can't just let him to destroyed Vongola when Tsuna and the other take their rule to become Secondo Vongola. I don't want Vongola to change to Mafia Group. The only way to protect Vongola, is to locked the power of them and send Tsuna and the other with the rings…"

"But the cost—"

"Yes, I know… we'll die after that, and our soul was sealed at the rings…"

* * *

><p>"So, can we start the meeting?"<p>

An old man with 7 young man at the place just sitting and looking each other. Tabolt is a blacksmith who create the Vongola Ring with Sephira and an owner of Mare Ring. Giotto and the other just look at him and nodded.

"Tabolt I assume you that this plan is one hundred percent successful right? I didn't want to put my son into the risk," Giotto is the first one that asked the question and Tabolt just nodded when he heard that, "it's already being risk when I decide to send Tsuna and the other with the real ring."

"I already calculating all of this plan Primo, your son is safe even after your—death…"

The temperature of the room was drop until zero degree when they heard that.

"If all of this plan was failed, I'll be sure that Hayato is the one who killed you Tabolt," G glared at that blacksmith and Tabolt just smirk.

"Maa, I'm sure that Takeshi and the other will be alright, right Tabolt?" Even Ugetsu smile when he say that, they can see the glint at his eyes.

"I'm worried about Lambo, he's just one years old and he must going to unknown place," Lampo looks like lazily to going to the meeting. But this can make a risk to his son, so he'll be there to hear about this, "I hope he can meet Tsuna and the other immediately."

"God will always protect them, I know it," Knuckle is nodded but still worried about that.

"Kyouya will be alright, he isn't a herbivore…" yeah, even Alaude look little worried about his son but he pretend to look didn't worried, "but he'll bite you to the death if this plan didn't work…"

"Nfufufu, I'll be working on my rule to become a 'betrayal' and become Ricardo's guardian until my time has come," what does Daemon mean? I'll explain to you when the time has come. Now, Daemon is just smirk and looking at Alaude, "and Mukuro, he never lose with Alaude's son, so—I didn't worried about that."

Alaude glare at him.

"Tsuna will be fine, I know it…"

…

"So, when the process was finished?" Giotto looking at Tabolt who just give them 7 rings.

"This is the Vongola Rings that I'll give to Ricardo, and you just added your dying will flame at the original Vongola Ring at your finger and after 1 month, all of your flame was absorb at the ring completely, and when you give that to Young Tsunayoshi and the other, the ring will protect them and send them to the other place," Tabolt silent for a moment, "and to the other era…"

"A month?"

"Yes, so—you can take your time with you kids until the process is complete."

* * *

><p>"One month?!" Tsuna's eyes is wided when he looking at his father, "without working?!"<p>

"Yes, and just playing with you," Giotto smile when he looking at his cute son, "are you happy?"

"Yes! Yes Father! I want to playing with you and the other and going to the park and—" Giotto chuckle when he looking at his son, "—oh and I'll show you something after that!"

"What's that?"

"See!" Tsuna closed his eyes, and show his hand when the pure flame of the sky was appeared at his hand. Giotto is shocked, since when his son can create the flame on his own?! He's the real sky he know it from the first time, "See papa! I can do the same thing like you!"

"Yes Tsuna—you're a strong boy son! How about papa teach you how to used this?"

"Really?!" Giotto nodded, "YAY! Teach me papa!"

Giotto is laugh with Tsuna, and stroke his hair. But his smile is just a temporary before it disappeared and smile sadly at his son. The glint of the flame at his finger is still active and he just have 1 month to be with his son.

* * *

><p>Giotto take all of his time to be with his son, day by day—and now, it's already 2 weeks after he active the flame at his ring. His stamina was drained day by day, and he know that his time is coming nearly and he'll never meet his son again.<p>

No, he'll always at Tsuna's side no matter what happen.

Tsuna who already awake is so confused because his papa didn't wake up and kissed him. He's going to his father's room and looking at Giotto who just lying at his bed with closed eyes. Walking slowly, he shoke Giotto's body, want to wake him up like his father did before.

"Papa, it's already morning~"

No answer.

"Papa?" He tiled his head when he looking at his father's body and thinking that it just because his father was tired and want to sleep more. So, he smile and stroke his father's hair before kissed his forehead, "okay papa, sleep well until uncle G was coming~"

He want to laugh with his own word, but when he realized something, his father's head is so hot and he know that his father was sick.

"P—Papa!" still no answer and he already panicked about Giotto's condition, "papa, I'll call uncle Knuckle now—" when Tsuna want to go out to Knuckle's room, Giotto stop him and looking at him with sleepy eyes, "—p-papa!"

"Tsuna, what are you doing here?"

"I—I want to wake you but you didn't move and I tough you'll leave me alone like mom did," Tsuna's mom is dead when he's 2 years old in front of his eyes, "d—don't leave me papa, I'm scared…"

"It's okay Tsuna," Giotto is hugged his son, and feel the pang in his heart. He just thinking how's his son when he know that he'll leave him to the unknown place. Is he hate him? Oh, of course because it just like he threw Tsuna away from his live.

"Don't leave me papa…"

"I never leaving you Tsuna, no matter what happen…"

* * *

><p>"Giotto, are you *cough* alright?" Giotto who still lying at his bed and read the story with Tsuna who's sleep at his bed is looking at his right hand man and his storm guardian. G is thinner that before, and he can see that his face is so pale, "I heard that you can't get up from you bed…"<p>

"It's okay G, I just feel so weak and got a fever. It's you that looks worsen that me," Giotto look at his best friend with a worried face, "are you okay to get up from your bed?"

"Yes, *cough* it just a flu bt that brat didn't want me to get up from the bed," Giotto chuckled and look at G that looks like he'll collapsed at the second time he stand in his room.

"I agree that you must take a rest G, don't make Hayato feel worried about you. He's genius, and he know that you're not feeling well…"

"Tch, like his mother hm? *cough* okay, I'll be at my bed before he wake up and freaking like crazy brat when he didn't found me at the bed room," G waves his hand and closed the door. And Giotto didn't know why but feel like he can't see his best friend again after this.

* * *

><p>He is running at the corridor with panic. He heard that G is collapsed in front of Hayato and now his condition is bad.<p>

"PAPA!" Tsuna who's waiting in front of the room was worried and looking at his father, "U—Uncle G is so sick, and he cough a lot blood. Hayato-nii is so scared and calling Uncle Knuckle!"

"It's okay Tsunayoshi, where's Hayato?"

"He's—"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR REASON OLD MAN! NEVER!" and Hayato open the door and closed the door again before running from G's room. Left Tsuna and Giotto who just shocked with the situation.

"Hayato-nii!"

When Tsuna going to check his Hayato-nii, Giotto is going to G's room and looking at his storm guardian who just closed his eyes and he know that G can't breath normally at that moment. He rushed immediately at G's side and grab his hand.

"G, you told about our plan to Hayato…?"

"Y—Yes…because… It's… my time Giotto," Giotto look at G who just smile weakly. Why? His storm guardian, his strong best friend who already protect him since they're kid. He didn't imagine about this time when G was dying in front of him, "I—I know that, and I… I can't just make Hayato think that… I—I threw him away…"

"So—you tell about… our plan," G just nodded and still trying to catch his breath, "you always say that you'll never leave me before I die right? Because it's your role to become my right hand man—so don't you dare to—"

"Giotto…" G's voice is shaking and Giotto know that his best friend can't take it anymore, "I—I'm sor—"

"N—No G, don't talk to much, I'll bring Hayato's here and you can—" When Giotto want to stand up and calling Hayato to come at his father side, G grabbed his hand immediately, "—G!"

"I didn't want him to coming here with the force," Giotto chocked and he try his best to not crying in front of G.

"Did I do something wrong with this plan G…?"

"Y—You didn't have a choice Giotto," G closed his eyes and trying the best to not sleeping, "Ricardo want to kill our sons when you are die. And you just want to protect our sons—even it cost… everything…"

…

"The only regret than I have now is," G open his eyes and looking at Giotto, "is because I'm not strong enough to protect you anymore now…"

"G—I'm so sorry…" Giotto bowed his head and crying like when they're still young, "sorry that I make you all to do this… make you suffered like this…"

"You're such a crying baby Giotto—even when we're still young," G chuckle and stroke Giotto's face, erased the tears, "I didn't know that my time is so short, but it's okay… because at the end, I know that you'll be okay…"

…

"I'm sorry Giotto… Take care of the rest…"

* * *

><p>The death of his Storm Guardian, moreover his best friend is affected with his health. Two weeks after G's funeral, Giotto never going out from his friend's room even until tonight when Tsuna open the door and looking at his father who still sleeping with hoarse breath.<p>

He also feel sad about his uncle's death, and moreover that—he feel so sad when his Hayato-nii was disappeared after that. Like he never life at his world.

"Papa…"

Giotto looking at his son and smile weakly. It's his time—and he glad that his son is here because he can't move his body to going to Tsuna's room.

"Come here Tsuna, sleep with me…"

…

Tsuna is just nodded and smile—climb the bed and throw his body to his father's chest. Hugged him tightly. There's no one that talk when that time, and Giotto can feeling that Tsuna's body is shaken.

"Tsuna…"

"Papa… will be going like Uncle G right?" Giotto look at the teary eyes of his son, "a—and Tsuna will be disappeared like Hayato-nii…"

…

"Tsuna is scared—but, i—if it can make papa feel better, its okay," Giotto is shock when he heard that. Tsuna is just a six years old boy and he already prepare the situation like this, "Tsuna didn't want to see papa like this…"

"Tsunayoshi…" He grab Tsuna's cheek and looking at his eyes, "remember this okay? Papa will never leave you no matter what happen… even if you can't see papa anymore…"

"Y—yes…"

Tsuna know that his papa will be gone tonight that's why he come to his papa's room and want to spend his last time with his papa. Giotto released the ring at his finger, and give it to Tsuna who grab it tightly.

"Protect the ring Tsuna…" Giotto kissed Tsuna's temple and smile weakly, "someday, you'll meet Hayato and the other, living like a normal people until the death of yours. I know it can be hard to live by yourself, but—if you can smile and happy all time, you can handle it…"

"Ts—Tsuna will become a good boy papa…"

"That's my boy," Giotto smile and patted Tsuna's head, but he feel more difficult to keep breathing and he cough some blood make Tsuna panicked when he looking at that.

"PAPA!"

"I—It's okay Tsuna, I'm alright," he didn't want Tsuna to see his death, he wish he can wait until Tsuna sleeping. But Tsuna who looking at his father just sniffed and hug his father again.

_Fai la nanna principino_

_Fai la nanna cuoricino,_

Giotto opened his eyes immediately when he heard that Tsuna is singing a lullaby.

_Dormi bene nel lettino_

_Che la mamma e' qui vicino_

_Chiudi gli occhi dormi tanto_

_E vedrai tutto e' un incanto_

_Rosso, verde, azzurro e oro_

_Son piu' belli, mio Tesoro_

_Viola, arpa e mandolino_

_Tutto e' suono per il mio bambino…_

"Tsuna—"

"That's the lullaby that mom always singing to Tsuna when Tsuna want to sleep—" Giotto know about that, but why, "when papa meet mama, can you say to her, that Tsuna will always love her? Even mama is already dead, even papa is already dead that Tsuna will always love you two no matter what?"

Giotto can't resist to stop his tear when hear Tsuna's word. He didn't know that Tsuna can be so strong like this. He hugged Tsuna tightly, when the flame at the ring is disappeared slowly, and the darkness is coming with the death to him.

"Tsuna… will missed you papa, but he will always loving you forever," Tsuna smile widely and feel a warm sensation when the bright light is surrounded him, "I love you dad…"

"I love you too, Tsunayoshi…

* * *

><p>7 Years Later (407 Years from the true era)<p>

* * *

><p>"…na…" The sound of someone's voice is ringing at his head, and he try to open his eyes, "TSUNA!"<p>

He looking at the boy with a blonde hair and blue eyes in front of him, and can't do anything except jumped from his bed.

"HIEEE! T—Tsuki, don't scared me like that!"

"You're the one that scared me Tsuna, you're crying at your sleep and I can't wake you up," Tsuna rubbed his head and sighed. Looking at his step-brother in front of him and smile. Sawada Tsuki, is his brother when he adopted by Sawada Family. Sawada Nana and Sawada Iemitsu is adopted him when he send to the 400 years from his real era.

Sawada's family is a good people, he threat him like their own son, like Tsuki. A man that very much like his real father Giotto Taru. He always think about Giotto when he looking at Tsuki, he have a same hair style and the color of hair and eyes.

It make him missed Giotto so much…

"Tsuna?"

"A—ah what?"

"Kaa-san told me to bring you to breakfast, and you know what? He hired me a home tutor!" Tsuki is like his father. So hyperactive and good at all of the sport.

"Eh? Why?"

"I don't know, but she want you to wake up, because maybe the home tutor is belong to you too," Tsuna drop his head and sighed. Tsuki is just chuckle and grab his hand, "let's go!"

"Okay—" Tsuna want to walking with Tsuki when he feel someone at the tree in front of the window of his room. But when he looking at the window, he didn't find anyone in that place.

* * *

><p>At the tree behind Tsuna's room, a baby with fedora hat is looking at the brunette boy that looks like realized him. He frowned—Reborn is the sun arcobaleno, and send by Ninth Vongola to train Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsuki.<p>

He already know that Iemitsu have an adopted son called Tsunayoshi. But, he never think that he looks like Tsuki and he can feel him when nobody can do that before.

'_So he's Sawada Tsunayoshi?'_

…

"I'll watch him from now…"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p>Did someone crying when reading G's death scene and Giotto's death scene?<p>

I feel sad when I type that, that's because two reason :

Because I can't type it with a better grammar

Because of number 1, I can't give all of my feeling when I imagine how's the scene.

So yes, many of the story is telling that Tsuna's Parent is dead and Giotto was adopted him and also the other. But now, I'll make the story that Giotto as Tsuna's Father is dead, and Sawada's Family is adopted him.

I already have an Indonesian language of this story, but I want to change for a little about the storyline. And for Tsuki's Guardian, maybe I'll make an OCs for him ^^ Tsuki isn't a bad twin like the other story, and he's overprotective brother.

I need a beta ._. did you all want to help me to change this story with a better grammar? Pwease~

RnR nee~

Who's the next people who appeared at this story? You can choose ^^

Hayato

Takeshi

Hibari

Ryouhei

Lambo

Mukuro


End file.
